


Спасибо, нет.

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Спасибо, нет.

\- Прошу прошения? - Дерек произносит это таким тоном, который обычно использует для зарвавшихся бет. Стайлз, к слову, про себя называет его "съеби и сдохни". - Мне послышалось?  
Стайлз его понимает. Он, надо сказать, и сам немного удивлен своим отказом. Должно быть, дело в том, что все это примерно так же неожиданно, как предложение укуса от Питера.  
Серьезно, Хейлам стоит немного поработать над своими пикап-линиями, потому что получается очень хреново.  
\- Нет, - терпеливо повторяет Стайлз, словно объясняя ребенку, почему тот не может получить желанную конфету. Потом задумывается на мгновение, и добавляет: - но спасибо за предложение, я очень ценю твою ...высокую оценку.  
Конечно же, Стайлз отвечает нет. Как еще можно отреагировать на фразу "я решил, что твоя преданность и острый ум делают тебя прекрасной парой для альфы"? Ну, отреагировать, не используя никаких неприличных слов, благо, за время всей этой суматохи Стайлз выучил их немало.  
\- О, я понял, - на лице у Дерека саркастическая ухмылка, такая, что клыки видны. И тон голоса становится язвительнее. Все же роль альфы дурно влияет на его и так невысокую способность принимать отказы. - Романтическая девочка внутри тебя жаждет цветов и объятий под луной.  
\- Романтическая девочка внутри меня жаждет оскопить тебя, - сразу же отвечает Стайлз и морщится, потому что, на самом деле, он может придумать какой-нибудь более оригинальный ответ, а вместо этого огрызается, как пятиклассник. - Не понимаю, в чем проблема. Возьми в пару одного из своих бет. Эрика будет счастлива предложению.  
Дерек выглядит практически оскорбленно. Если к нему вообще применимо подобное понятие.   
\- Мне кажется, ты достаточно долго изучал динамику стаи, чтобы понять, что Эрика для меня щенок, - окей, вероятно, Дерек действительно выглядит оскорбленным. - И она пара Айзека.  
Это, по мнению Стайлза, никак не влияет на то, что Дерек предложил ему стать, прости Боже, его парой. Читай, приемной мамочкой для его все еще неуравновешанных детишек. Нет, им, конечно же, нужна отличная от Дерека модель поведения, но Стайлза подобная роль не прельщает. Стайлз слишком юн для такого количества детей сразу.  
\- Значит, сходи на улицу и познакомься с девушкой. Или, - Стайлз щелкает пальцами в воздухе, стараясь не обращать внимания на убийственное выражение лица Дерека, - я могу зарегистрировать тебя на сайте знакомств. Как молодого одинокого папочку.  
\- Я ведь пытаюсь быть джентльменом, Стилински. Это не я хожу вокруг тебя кругами, воняя запахом возбуждения, словно сучка в течке.  
\- Во-первых, - Стайлз не поддается соблазнительному порыву сломать Дереку нос, потому что тот сразу излечиться, а вот кулак Стайлза - нет, - я сын шерифа и знаю, где тот хранит ружье.  
Дерек не выглядит впечатленным, но приподнимает брови, призывая Стайлза продолжать. Самодовольный ублюдок.  
\- Во-вторых, мне семнадцать лет. У меня иногда встает даже на "Улицу Сезам", не то, что на тебя.  
Дерек молчит достаточно долго для того, чтобы Стайлз мог считать спор выигранным, и к черту чью-то уязвленную гордость, Дерек вовсе не тянет на мистера Дарси.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Дерек, и выглядит настолько расслабленным, что Стайлзу хочется собрать вещи и свалить на пару недель к тетушке в соседний штат. - Я понял. Я обращаюсь с тобой недостаточно хорошо. Я пропускаю ритуал ухаживания.  
У Стайлза пересыхает горло от предчувствия неминуемой беды.  
\- Приятель, я просто не хочу быть твоей парой.  
Дерек в ответ улыбается так мягко, что у Стайлза внутренности сводит холодной судорогой. Улыбка выходит гораздо пугающе, чем привычный хмурый оскал.  
\- Конечно не хочешь, - соглашается он, снимая с плеч куртку, и Стайлз на мгновение думает, что ритуал ухаживания будет включать в себя только горизонтальный танец. - Расслабься, я не собираюсь на тебя набрасываться. Пока не собираюсь.   
Дерек пихает куртку в руки Стайлзу, прежде чем развернуться и исчезнуть в лесу.   
\- А я не собираюсь быть мамочкой твоих волчат, - кричит Стайлз ему вслед, просто для того, чтобы поставить точку в этом глупом разговоре. Даже если Дерек действительно заставляет верить его в собственную бисексуальность.

На следующее утро Стайлз находит на крыльце первого кролика и всерьез задумывается о том, чтобы попросить у мистера Арджента волшебную пулю.


End file.
